Kurushimi
by Hollow-Death
Summary: Roy have sent Ed and Al on another mission.Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

FullMetal Alchemist 

_Kurushimi (suffering)_

Author: Elie-3173

Rating: M (Just to be safe)

So folks, sorry to say, but no yaoi in this fic, this is a rather serious one!

Pairing: Al x Winry (may have newer pair coming up)

Elie: Pls, no flames! And enjoy! Sit back and relax! And my first FMA fic! Yeah! Go crazy

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist...how I wish I did...

Chapter one: _Stress_

"Brother!" Al called out. As he stood there without getting a reply from the older Elric, Al waved his hand in front of Edward's face. Noting the dazed eyes and lack of response, Al shook him slightly by the shoulder.

Blinking, Ed looked around, "Huh, what?"

"Brother, snap out of it! Are you alright? You're scaring me brother" Al asked, concerned. It wasn't everyday his brother got caught off guard like that.

"Nah I'm alright! Sorry Al, I was thinking about something." Ed reassured, smiling as he pat the hand on his shoulder. Although deep down, he grimaced and mentally slapped himself, 'Damn it! I lost concentration again and was caught by Al!'

"Where were we again?" Ed asked trying to sound happy.

"Bother, we were about to go into the headquarters to find Colonel, I was asking if we could go in now. The rain's getting heavier and I might rust." Al reminded Ed

"Let's go, then Al!" Ed told his brother as they went into the headquarters.

Giving a half hearted excuse that he was tired, the two brothers headed straight to Colonel Mustang's office, by passing the office where the colonel's subordinates worked.

Ed knocked the door a few times before turning to his brother, "Al, wait outside here for me while I hand the report in. I won't take long."

Before Al could protest, Mustang had already called out a "Come in" and Ed had disappeared inside.

"So, how did it go?" Roy Mustang asked, ever present smirk on his face as he rested his chin on his hands.

Ed's reply was plain, short and right to the point. "Nothing, it was false information."

"What?" Mustang asked in disbelief.

"I said it was FALSE INFORMATION!" shouted Ed impatiently.

"Hmmm… alright then, write me a report on the mining resource…" Mustang said a little surprised. 'Wonder what's wrong with Fullmetal today?'

"It's there." Replied Ed, pointing to the report that was now in Mustang's hand.

"Wow, you finally did one good thing, FullMetal." Mustang commented.

"Hn! Is that a complement?" Ed replied, glaring back at Mustang.

"I suppose if you called it one." Mustang replied with confidence.

"I would see it as a sarcastic one." Ed shot back at Mustang.

"What?" Mustang's eye began to twitch in annoyance just as Ed looked away.

'He is acting weird again. Hm, let's give this a try.' He thought.

"Oi shortie?" Mustang shot out, expecting the usual reply of "WHO YOU CALLING A SHORTIE AS TINY AS A BEAN THAT YOU CAN'T SEE OVER A PILE OF PAPERS!"

But to his surprise, the reaction was quite the unexpected. Ed glared at the colonel.

'Very weird.' Mustang concluded

"Ok, fun's over, now tell me what the heck is wrong with you today?" Mustang questioned.

"What ...is...wr...wrong? What d... what do you mean?" Ed whispered softly, but it was loud enough for Mustang to hear.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I should be the one asking you!" Roy exploded, his patience wearing thin.

'Shit!' Ed's mind raced and he began to sweat, his face turning pale.

"I...I don't get it..." Ed lied as he looked away from Mustang.

"Look at me, FullMetal." Mustang commanded.

Unable to take in any longer, the thin line of his patience snapped and he shouted, "Look at me! FullMetal, I am talking to you, not to a wall!"

"Look at me!" Mustang flared up again.

Ed still wouldn't look; or rather he was too scared, too scared to even face himself.

As Mustang approached the teen, Ed moved back as well, his mind racing as he thought of what to say.

As he caught hold of Ed's automail arm, the teen began to shake uncontrollably and tried his best to get out of his firm grip. However, lack of food and shelter from the rain had finally taken its toll. A headache hit him as the room began to spin.

Mustang realized that Ed's grip began to loosen and his face was paler than usual. Suddenly Ed collapsed on him, and before Mustang could react, the sound of metal hitting the ground alerted him. Looking down, he was shocked to see a pocket knife, covered with blood. By the looks of it, it seemed to be fresh.

As he bent over to pick it up, he noticed that his usually pristine white glove was turning a dark red. Not only that, his normally blue outfit now had a dark stain spreading. 'Blood.'

With shock, Mustang cursed himself for not noticing the blood earlier. Blood was flowing from Ed's hand and there was more blood seeping through his coat and onto the carpeted floor.

"FullMetal!" Mustang shouted trying his best to remain calm without alerting the others. Fortunately for him they were all in the office oblivious.

Picking Ed up bridal style, Mustang carried the unconscious boy over to the sofa. Wincing slightly when he realized that even with the weight of Ed's automail, the boy was very light.

Removing the red coat and placing in on the back of the sofa he thought, 'Geez, it's wet, looks like he was out in the rain for quite a while, can't he just take care of himself?'

Mustang rolled up the left sleeve of Ed's black jacket, revealing the long and bloody wound on his flesh arm. Unable to hold a gasp back as he surveyed the damage. It was obvious that Ed had stabbed himself in the wrist before pulling the knife all the way up his arm. Even now, blood was still oozing out of the deep wound.

"_Why_?" was all Mustang could say. The question haunting and taunting him ever since his best friend Maes Hughes had died. Why did he have to delve into the matter involving the Elric brothers, eventually leading to his murder? '_Why_?'

But what hurt most was that he knew. He knew Maes had been trying to help him, so he could head to the top without difficulty. But why did Maes keep everything from him?

Ed cried out, bringing Mustang out of his thoughts. 'Crap! I need to stop the bleeding!' Mustang cursed as he mentally slapped himself. Running to his table, he pulled open the drawer and fumbled around for the first-aid kit. He opened it, only to find it empty. "Shit!"

Just then, an idea popped up in his head, "The infirmary!"

Standing up, he ran back to Ed, about to bring him along when he stopped. "If they find out..."

'Maybe I just go and come back quickly!' Mustang thought 'Yes! That's it!' With that he hurried to the door.

Pulling it open, he stopped short at the sight of Al sitting on the floor. 'Crap, if Ed is here Al would be here too! How could I forget?'

Clearing his throat, Roy calmly asked "Al, what are you doing here, sitting on the floor?"

Al stands up and look at Roy "Ah, colonel, I am waiting for brother, but he is taking so long, and I heard you shouting, is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. And you seem to be in a hurry..." Roy faked a smile.

"Really? Well I..." Al scratched the back of his head "promised to call Winry today..."

"Oh... but I still got something important to discuss with FullMetal, therefore it is going to be long, why not you go ahead first, and I will tell Ed for you." Roy told Al as he thought 'Looks like Al knows nothing about Ed's arm injury, I better keep it from him too; to prevent any more trouble!'

"Really? Thanks a lot! Tell brother I won't be back till evening, so tell him to eat first, I'll leave his luggage in the room!" Al thanked Mustang gleefully as he bundled off in the direction of the pay phones.

"Sure! I also need to get going, to fetch some important document. bye!" Roy said as he quickly head towards the infirmary

"Wait!" Al called out

"Yes?" Mustang sweat dropped

"Is that a blood stain on your uniform?" Al question as he pointed towards Ed's blood stain that has dried up

"Er.. yeah, that is because I accidentally hurt myself when I was getting a document, so I am also heading for the infirmary, ha, thanks for concern..." With that he ran all the way to infirmary leaving Al a little puzzled

———At the infirmary

Mustang ran in and quickly rushed over to the counter, and pressed the bell. Noticing no one was there, he continued pressing it, until the noise was almost annoying.

"Yes, Coming!" came a frustrated female voice from inside the counter.

A female staff approached the counter with half a mind to scold the culprit, but the moment she saw THE Colonel Mustang standing there, any thought of scolding him flew out the window.

Panting heavily, Mustang called out, "I need five rolls of bandages, five rolls of gauzes, two bottles of antiseptic lotion, three packet of cotton balls, one tong and one empty container please!" Mentally ticking off the things required to treat a deep wound.

"Yes! But... is someone badly hurt?" The staff asked as she took out all the stuff that Mustang ordered and placed them in a paper bag

"No, just that I am too lazy, so I want them topped up all at once before, Hawkeye goes shooting after me!" Roy said as he stuck his index finger and thumb out like a gun, imitating shots.

The female staff blushed and giggled "You are so naughty!" and she continued "there all your stuff is here and this time free of charge, but just this once ok?"

"Sure, thanks!" Roy shot her a wink as he dashed back to his office

Sighing, the female staff swooned before collapsing in a dead faint.

Back at Mustang's office

Mustang quickly ran to Ed's side, but to his horror, Ed's blood had not stopped yet.

'Damn it!' Roy thought as he removed the packaging and ran towards to the personal toilet that he rarely used. Grabbing a basin and filling it with water, he dipped a clean cloth into it and hurried back to the sofa.

Removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves, he started to clean up Ed's wounded arm. The injured boy winced and tried to wrench his arm away, letting out a small whine as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Bear with it Ed, just bear with me" Roy whispered gently to Ed, using his free hand to wipe the boy's tears away.

Grabbing the bottle of antiseptic lotion, he emptied half of it into the empty container. Using the tongs, he picked up a cotton ball and dipped it in before bringing it to the wound.

Knowing that even a soft touch would cause the slightest pain, Mustang steeled himself and started to apply the medication.

True enough Ed's movement become more violent and his whines turned to whimpers.

Gritting his teeth, Mustang applied the antiseptic to the rest of the wound before hurriedly bandaging it up. When he was finally done, he sat back with a sigh as Edward visibly relaxed.

Ed's POV

_Everything was dark and cold, there was mist everywhere._

"_Where am I?"_

"_Wasn't I reporting to the Colonel?" I looked around frantically amidst the darkness._

_Suddenly everything became very clear, so clear, and so familiar, as a house appeared._

"_Th... this was my house!" My eyes widened with realization._

_Suddenly right before my eyes, the very day that everything important to me was taken away from me happened again._

_All I could do is to scream, to run, to plead for it to stop! And... to watch, watch it replaying all over again...I felt the tears stinging my eyes._

_I felt that the world in me was collapsing, closing in, the house is tearing apart, and all the bricks are falling, burying me inside, deeper, deeper by each minute, each second and again it turn dark, I could feel as if all the weight is all on me, crushing me with each second. I couldn't help but scream as I felt a stinging feeling on my hand. When I look at my hand it was bleeding, bleeding non-stop…_

_However, I could felt secure, someone was patting me on my head, and wiping away my tears._

_I felt even more painfully, but after I heard a voice telling me I am safe, the pain seems to go away by itself._

_Next, everything when back to silent, again something appeared _

_This time is the Truth from the gate, I took a step back and shouted "Return me the body of my only brother! My only family!" _

"_Return you? Your brother?" asked the Truth, my eyes widened_

"_What are you talking about? Aren't you the one who brought back his soul, and attached it to the armour, turning him into something which is neither human nor monster, making him a person who cannot sleep, cannot feel any pain, cannot feel warmth, making him a person who cannot cry...Isn't that you? FullMetal Alchemist! You are the mastermind behind everything! You turned him into this with your very hands!" continued the Truth _

_I gasped, before I could react, another voice appeared taunting me_

"_Your brother's body became armour, is not the fault of the Truth..."_

_I turn around, but was shocked to find Shou Tucker and Nina_

"..._it's your fault that your brother's body became a pile of hopeless armour, Edward Elric!" Trucker continued "...no, not just your brother's body..."_

"_Edward..." came another voice and a hand which is as cold as ice pull me_

_I turn around and I saw the body, which was supposed to be 'Mother'_

"..._I don't wish to stay in this form forever... revive me! Quick..." it pleaded_

"_Ed!" the truth called out_

"_Ed!" Trucker called out_

"_Ed!" 'Mother' called out_

_They kept calling_

_Suddenly lots of tiny hands surrounded me_

_I couldn't take it anymore... I could only scream, my tears flowed like river as I struggled to be free... _

_The next thing I heard was a voice, drowning everything around me_

"_Wake up, FullMetal! It's just a dream!"_

_'M... Mustang?'_

To be continued...

Elie: Sorry! For the cliffhanger ending! XD I will try to update as fast as possible! As long, as people R&R, then I will of course update! Heheee! Suggestions are welcome, but certainly no flames! Bye!

This fic is dedicated to my friend, Chibified kitsunes, for encouraging to go on with this fic! Thanks!

And her wonderful language and beta skill.

**A/N: Edited as at 22****nd**** July, btw from now on I've decided to use all the terms in English, expect the title. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Injured Arm and Untainted Soul

Elie: Firstly I would like to apologize to all my reviewers and others who are hoping to have this fic continued. And really thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews that I've received! Whenever I visited this site I kept thinking of you guys... But my com crashed so I didn't have any mood to continue until some new reviews came in, lol XD Without further rambling of my speech, I should continue!! Be proud of me! XDD Here we go!!

**A/N: Anyway I've decided to change everything to English expect the title!XD**

Disclaimer: I wouldn't have thought I would be still doing this, sigh, I do not own FullMetal Alchemist...

———

Edward cracked open his eyes to be faced by a worried Mustang staring down at him

"Colo...nel" Ed manage to choked out as his throat is very dry and raspy

"FullMetal" Colonel called out to get Ed's attention, "I believed that you do owe me an explanation." He continued calmly as he walked towards the couch which is opposite of the one Ed is currently on, and took a seat.

Ed shifted his weight and let his legs off the couch, barely able to touch the carpet ground.

"I...I..." Ed muttered as he looked away from Mustang and onto the old Book case that is sitting quietly, adjacent to the wall.

Sensing Ed's anxiety Mustang interrupted, "Fine, next time when you are ready, you will tell me."

Ed's eyes widen, mouth agape, looking at Mustang with disbelieve, as Mustang is not as push as he is usually. Looking downwards, Ed's bangs covering his features, he gave a small tight smile, and said, "You're still a bastard"

"And you're still _short_" Mustang replied smarty with the ever presence of his cocky smirk

"WHO ARE YOU SAYING THAT HE IS TOO SHORT THAT HE CAN GET LOST IN THE SOFA?" Ed barked and seconds later he regretted as he clasp his auto-mail hand over his flesh hand, covered in crimson red bandage as more blood continued to dye the bandage. Ed muttered a string of colourful curses under his breath.

"You shouldn't have move too much" Mustang chided as he reach out his hand to inspect Ed's wound. Ed wince and struggled as Mustang poke around his wound.

Ed nudge away from Mustang's grip and asked "Why do you care? Why are you doing this?" Mustang's eyes widen and look at Ed, loss of words.

Ed took this chance and dashed towards the door with his red coat, without hesitation he turn the knob before he move out of the door, he heard Mustang's clam voice "Remember to report to me at 10am sharp." Ed muttered something under his breath before the door closed with a click.

Mustang continued to stare at the closed door and he scratched the back of his head as Ed's word rang in his head, "_Thank you_."

It wasn't until a knock on the door that brought him back to reality.

"Come in" he called out as he walked towards his black leather armchair.

Making himself comfortable as look over to the door that is opening slowly, revealing his visitor

"Is you, what's the matter?" Mustang asked as he mentioned for his visitor to take a seat.

———

One set of distinguish footstep echoed throughout the empty hallway of the dormitory, one is light and the other heavy.

Ed stopped and place one hand by the wall to support himself as he pants, breathing in and out rapidly as he tried to get his breath back. He had run from Mustang's office back to here, cursing his way through and successfully earned himself weird stares. Beads of sweat traveled down his face and onto the ground. He used the sleeve of his red coat and wiped away his sweat.

His heart pounded wildly and he staggered his way towards his dorm, trying to regulate his breathing. Shaking his head away from the mental image of his nightmare.

/"..._I don't wish to stay in this form forever... revive me! Quick..."/ _Ed widen his eyes and turn around to search for the sight of the owner, but to only meet with the thin air

'I'm just being paranoid' he chided himself, finally he reach his dormitory, where Al and him will share whenever they are here to either report to Mustang or doing some research

He reluctantly fished out his keys and began to unlock the door, but is not as easy as usually it is as his right hand kept shaking. "Damn it" he cursed under his again, today is really not his day, even the door is against him.

While Ed is trying to get through with the locks he did not notice a huge shadow is towering over him, Ed widen his eyes as a large hand out of nowhere grabs his arm. He felt like screaming as his arm hurt like nothing, before he could get his mouth to work he realized this cold grip, an amoured one. His blood almost froze for one second, as his dream had come back to haunt him.

/ "..._.it's your fault that your brother's body became a pile of hopeless armour, Edward Elric!"/ He gasped_

"Brother, are you alright?" the voice brought Ed back to living world and he tiled his head towards the source of voice, which is none other than Alphonse Elric.

"Of course I'm alright!" Ed faked a smile and continued, "Is just that," he thought for a second making Al suspicious, "I might have sprained my wrist just now, guess I wasn't careful enough." Ed laughed nervously as he silently wish that Al do not question him further, and at the same time glad that he had wore his red coat on his way, so Al cannot easily spot the stains. (The blood would have dried and assuming the cloth is of a deep shade of red so before the blood turn to a darker colour, it should be invisible to naked eye.)

"I see, let me help you then." Al replied with a sense of not buying Ed's story but proceed to unlocking the door anyway and entre after Ed.

————

Ed let out a yawn as he heads towards the cupboard

"Where're you going?" Al enquired as he closed the door

"To take a shower and catch some sleep." Ed replied as he causally took out some of his fresh clothes to change after shower and to the bathroom

"Looks like the weather will be turning cold again" Al mentioned as he looked towards the window and perhaps beyond, almost sadly, silently praying to be able to feel the cool air with his outstretch arms

Ed stop and turn around to look at Al, whose back is now facing him as Al look out of the window with arms outstretch as if longingly to feel the cool air, Ed bit his lips and said, "Yeah, and time is running out, but" Al turned his head to face Ed, whose eyes is lit with determination, refusing to be stop by any obstacles, "I'm not giving up! We'll continue the journey until the day, we finish our journey, we'll return to Resembul to let Mum know we've regain our body, we'll also let Aunty Pinoko, that old hag and Winry know that we haven't let them down and our Teacher, we must show her, we've got our own body back!" Ed declared eyes shining with unseen hope ahead of them, with that he closed the bathroom door and started to shower.

After Ed closed the bathroom door, Al went over to the wooden desk where all their information they collected were scatter over.

Al stared at the pile of information and gave a sigh, mumbling something that is barely audible and continued to research through this pile of potential facts leading to his hypothesis of the 'Truth'.

"Brother, I'm _sorry_", Al's words, laced thickly with guilt blend into the cool air of the night, winter is really coming.

————

Mustang had finished his last piece of paper work (To howkeye's delight), and retired for the day. Thinking through today's event, his rested hand on the well polished desk, while his head lean onto his hand and his mind wonder off to his visitor.

———— _(Flash back)_

"_Come in" he called out as he walked towards his black leather armchair._

_Making himself comfortable as look over to the door that is opening slowly, revealing his visitor, first an armoured hand followed by the huge suit of amoured body._

"_Is you, what's the matter?" Mustang asked as he mentioned for his visitor to take a seat._

"_There's something I want to tell you." Al replied with a voice laced thickly with uncertainty_

"_Go on." Mustang prompt as he eye curiously at the suit of amour in front of him trying to sit carefully, fearing that the chair will spoil if he's not careful. The secret about this suit of amour is that is empty— A hollow suit with nothing but a blood seal in the middle but yet, among all the chaos the brothers face, the boy's soul is still pure and untainted. _

"_Is regarding the my body," Al continued calmly, but his body betrayed him as he fidgets around the seat constantly_

——— _(End of Flash back)_

Before Mustang could think further his train of thought were interrupted by a knock, which turn out to be Hawkeye.

"Sir, is late, I think is time to leave." She reminded Mustang, "I'll drive you home sir, is en route." She continued

"Alright, thank you!" Mustang thanked her as he took his military overcoat and walked out of the door with Hawkeye giving him a salute, she followed behind Mustang after ensuring the door is looked properly.

———

At the same time over at the Elric brother's dorm, the light was still on, with Ed sleeping on the bed, back facing Al who is still reviewing the information in chronological order.

'So this is it!' Al said to himself as he continue to move one step closer to his 'Truth'.

To be continued..

———

Elie: How was it? Anyway if you find the language this not as good as first chapter is because, the first one was actually edited by my friend Chibified Kitsunes! Her English is VERY good! But I did try my best to improve! Sorry to leave yet another cliff hanger, but no worries, don't have to wait for another year or two, keke, I'll try to update at _least_ once a month! Due to my upcoming external exams! Very important one!! And hehe, I left quite a few question marks, I hope! Anyway please R&R!! No flame! Only constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome! Flames will be treated to burn rubbish that is omitting too much CO2 that's hurting our Gaia, so please don,t burn uselessly and practice the 3Rs, Read, Review and Remain loyal!! XD

This fic is dedicated to my wonderful reviewers who had encouraged me to start again and who had reviewed! Thank you all!! 11 Reviews, I almost fainted! (Cuz I kind of didn't expect that) But if I can reach 20 reviews eyes the readers I'll probably review faster, since Chapter 3 is halfway there! KeKe!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New mission

Elie: Hello there is me! Anyway just to let you guys know I've a very good reason for not updating! (If you don't wanna waste your time by reading my reasons I suggest you should skip… -.-)

1) I was having a post secondary Examination. The external exam so I was so damn busy, I've actually finished long ago but somehow the computer refused to let me updated.

2) I don't have internet so I can only update when I get a chance to go online therefore it will be a long wait for a chance to go online. XD But anyway I've updated so be proud of me! (For Those who skipped, continued next line)

**Update: I just realised that the divder that used to change scene is gone, so I've edited again.**

The _italics_ after the changing of scenes are dreams or a flash back

**A/n: ****I've ****decided to set the time frame as after Greed's death in ANIME! **

**Disclaimer: **Omg, I'm actually doing this again? So soon? O.o Well, ahem.. I do not own FMA…

--

* * *

Colonel Mustang yawns as he stares blankly at the stack of paper work on his well-polished desk. The paper work screams at him with a 'you-better-finish-me' look

Yesterday's event is still fresh in his head and whenever he close his eyes yesterday's event will flash in his mind again, like a recorder that kept repeating the same track. 'FullMetal was actually depressed' Mustang ask himself, however he still cannot believe it, the thought of the boy crumpling in scarlet pool of sin is just not realistic.

But he still feels that he is responsible for it, the Elric brothers were under him ever since the elder Elric joined the military as a State Alchemist. He let his thoughts wonder around, to a familiar person, 'What would Hughes say if he was here? Probably he would laugh at me or he might just give me some advice'

He slammed his fist on his well-polished table and thought, 'Damn it Hughes, where're you when I needed you? Why did you have to leave this kind of job to me and jolly well raised one rank above me just to lie in your grave to laugh at me? Is this a cruel joke?' his thought wonder back to the 'Why' part again and he quickly shook his head to clear of this dark thoughts it's totally uncalled for

Roy was about to leave for some coffee, the door open. To his surprise is Ed, he wanted to ask why FullMetal is here when he found out his answer, the clock reads ten o'clock. 'Yeah, that's right!' Mustang slaps himself mentally

"You sure haven't learnt your manners don't you?" Mustang smirked, "yesterday I was pleasantly surprised that you have learnt to knock the door before you enter, but I guess I might be wrong." Mustang looked at him through the corner of his eyes

"And you're still a bastard, aren't you?" Ed retorted

"For someone your size, you're really bold, FullMetal" Mustang teased, as expected Ed exploded as he walk through the door, "WHO ARE YOU SAYING THAT HE IS SO SMALL THAT HE CAN SQUEEZE THROUGH THE DOOR WITHOUT HAVING TO OPEN THE DOOR?!"

Ed then took a seat on the couch and glare at Mustang, "You wanted me to report to you, didn't you?" He snarled

"Yep, I did" Mustang replied as he walk over to his desk and took one folder from his pile of paper work and toss them to Ed. Mustang took a seat too.

Ed raised an eyebrow and opens the folder. Inside the folder contains a profile of an alchemist.

"He's the Blood Alchemist" Mustang explained, "he use to be a State Alchemist a few years back. The reason why I bring up this person is because he might be helpful to you guys as he's the master when comes to blood and fluid function of the body. I also have work with him before. He's a nice person, but one day out of the blue he told me, he's gonna leave. And the next day he left, without telling me why."

"After that I heard that the reason behind on why he left so suddenly was because he's daughter was murdered," Roy continued and Ed look at him, when he mention 'murder', "rumors were that he wanted to try a human transmutation behind the military back that's why he left the state."

Ed shifted uneasily in his seat and Mustang took out a map from the folder, "After you became the State Alchemist, I decided to try my luck to track him down, it was until now I manage to get some reliable information and he's whereabouts," showing Ed the map, "it seems that he's been hiding in a rather remote place, and I'm sending you and Al over, it's up to you whether you want to try."

"No matter how far it is I'm going!" Ed replied confidently

"I knew you'll go no matter what," Mustang's voice turned to a more serious tone, "but I've to warn you, this might be dangerous, who knows if this guy is on whose side."

"I'll be careful," Ed assures, "I won't let Al get hurt!" eyes determined

"FullMetal" Roy's eyes soften, he wanted to tell him everything but something stuck in his throat making him speechless.

When Mustang did not say anything Ed just looked at him with a confused look, "What?" he asked

"Nothing" Roy shrugged and finally decided to take a seat.

"Actually," Ed started, looking a bit uncertain, "I came here to talk to you" golden orbs meet with onyx

When Ed decided to continue his topic, the phone rang, "Damn it" he could heard Mustang cursing slightly as he pick up the receiver

"Guess I should run along," Ed mention as he get up with the folder in his hand, "see you later!" he saluted and left the room

Mustang just wave back and get back to his business

--

* * *

"Brother, so how did it go?" Al asked as Ed enter the dorm

"Colonel had new information, is on this alchemist that had left the state a few years ago," Ed started to explain as he close the door and hand the folder to Al, "he was called the Blood Alchemist"

Al took out the information and started reading while Ed continue, "It seems that he just one day out of the blue left the State and there were rumors stating that he probably left because his daughter was murdered and he wanted to revive her, therefore he wanted to attempt human transmutation behind the military's back"

Al nodded and then add on, "It seems that he is major in the function and component of blood therefore he given this title."

"He has the ability to control the blood function and mutate your blood cells from outside, in other words if he wants to kill you, he can do it instantly by manipulating your blood circulation." Al read on

"No wonder Colonel warned me it's going to be dangerous" Ed realized, "and I heard that the place is rather remote so we'll have to travel on foot once we get off from the train" Ed points to the map

"Looks like we should head out fast, say, today?" Al asked

"Yeah, we should start packing" Ed smiled, is been a while since they have receive any promising information, and Al seems happy

After the Elric brothers finish packing, they left the dorm and head straight for the train station.

--

* * *

"Lt Hawkeye, may I speak to Edward?" a trembling voice asked, when Mustang took over the receiver, much to his surprise

"Are you Winry?" Mustang asked, the only responds is a gasp from the other end, "Lt Hawkeye is currently not in the office, but about FullMetal he's just left for a mission."

Before Mustang could say another sentence Winry have already hung up.

Mustang could only stared at the phone.

"Why?" Winry asked as tears starts to flow again, "Why did they have to leave so fast?"

Events of the day starts to unfold,

"_What?" Winry asked as Gracia told her about the news of Hughes' passing, "how can that happen?"_

_Winry could only stared at the photos of Hughes on the the table, with a medal placed in front of the photo frames as she trembles_

She had decided to tell Ed and Al, so she called Lt Hawkeye but to her horror Mustang picked up instead

Mustang, now that Winry knows the truth behind her parent's death, is a murderer

--

* * *

"Say, if I'll to disappear, what would you do?" Alphonse asked out of the blue as they're now at the platform of the train station, waiting for their train.

"What?" Edward blinked and stares at his brother

"Just answer me" Al insisted "Would you break doors and thing just to find me? Like that time with Greed?"

Ed looked seriously at Al and replied honestly, "Of course, a simple door could never stop me, I would definitely find you!"

"It'd be hard because I'm so cute" Al joked, using his hands to gesture

"Yeah right" Ed spat, with tongue sticking out childishly

"Fine" Al sighs in defeat

"Al?" Ed called out

"Yes?" Al replied

"Sorry" Ed suddenly apologized

"What? I didn't mean to talk like that?" Al panicked at the sudden apology "Why are you apologizing?"

"Al," Ed place one hand on Al's armored arm "You're always here with me. So, please continue to be here for me"

"I'm sorry if I'd made you feel insecure" he continued head slightly bowed

"Brother" Al place both is hands on Ed shoulder and gave Ed a deadly bear hug

"Al….I…'t…breath!" Ed struggled under Al's deadly bear hug

"Sorry!" Al let go of Ed, "I'm too happy, I guess." Al gestured

"Don't worry I won't go anywhere, brother!" Al assured Ed, "It's a promise!" Al held up his fist

"You promised!" Ed grinned and held up his fist two and they exchange a gentle knock and after that they board the train, taking them to their destination

--

* * *

"Hi." said Winry softly as she stands in front of a grave in the middle of the peaceful military cemetery in Central.

Suddenly, she heard a gasp from behind and saw Sciezska, holding a big bottle of wine and some offering

--

* * *

_Ed kept running through the dark corridor of what seems to be an abandoned facility, "Al!" he called_

_Only echo returned in his wake as he ran. His heart is pounding so heart it might break his ribs_

"_Brother!" Al called out to him, Ed quickly ran towards the voice, in front of him is Scar, holding on to Al and taunting him, "Look whose here?"_

"_Let go of Al!" Ed scream at Scar, "don't hurt him!"_

"_He shall die for your sin!" Scar ignore Ed's statement, as he prepare to strike one last blow at Al_

"_NO!! BROTHER, HELP ME!" Al shrieked and struggle, trying to reach for Ed_

_But Ed cannot move nor can he yell for Scar to stop, he could only watch as Scar delivered the last blow on Al, the blinding light consumed Al and soon he was nothing but just pile of useless metal._

_Ed looked down to find that his limbs are restored and Scar is gone, he ran over to his brother and he pick up the pieces as if picking up his broken heart and he choked back his tears and scream for his brother_

"B-brother!...Wa….Wake up!" Ed could hear Al's voice invading his ears.

Ed opens his eyes to find that he is still on the train and he still have his auto-mail limbs and most of all, Al is still here with him. He sighed in relieve

"Sorry" Ed gave a guilty smile; he didn't realize that he had fallen asleep

"We're getting off the next stop," Al reminded Ed, "What's wrong, you looked pale"

"Nothing" Ed looks out of the window

He squeezed his eyes tightly as the phrase kept ringing in his head,_ "He shall die for your sin!"_

--

* * *

To be continued...

Winry at that point is in Cenrtal and just found out Hughes' death.. So that's where i'll start for Winry's point of view...

Elie: How was it? I will try to update again! So meanwhile just wait a little more! And REALLY A BIG THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIWED AND ASKED ME TO UPDATE! I can never express how much i want to, so just stay tunned I'll update again... If you want me to hurry up just R&R!

Then again, no flames only constructive criticism! Flames will be use for burning of my text books! (Cuz my exam over so it's pretty much useless, so is revenge time!)

Laterz...


End file.
